


Orbit

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 1 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Steve gave blood and plasma fairly regularly when he became healthy.





	Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dio_Pardalis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dio_Pardalis/gifts).



> The original prompt was 'Tony runs and/or is a tech at a local blood bank. Steve becomes a regular after coming in once and comes back as soon as he possibly can just to see him. (You can apparently give platelets every other week)' 
> 
> I stuck to it mostly while giving my own spin, as for the record I don't know a lot about blood banks, I did a cursory search but not a lotta research went into this. So suspension of belief. 
> 
> Regardless, enjoy!

 

Steve gave blood and plasma fairly regularly when he became healthy. His childhood had been filled with close calls, hospital stays and various medications that had helped him stay alive long enough to eventually become healthy. It had taken several, several years to get this point, there had been a while where he knew doctors and nurses more than he knew any friends. His time in school had been turbulent at best because he had been a medically complex case and thus a school full of students had been pretty much akin to a warzone to him.

His past has been why he was so strident on giving back, after all, he had used the same services when he’d been young, he knew how sometimes there just wasn’t enough supply to go around, so he did what he could.

Steve hadn’t been to this blood bank before, the usual one he visited was down for very much needed renovations. The building had been old, a true test to time itself, and each year had been hard earned with a wire thin budget until it was absolutely necessary to shut down and repair rather than risk having to rebuild from the ground up.

It wouldn’t be that different he imagined, he’d done this plenty of time before. He’d knew the process fairly well even if the lab technician was new. Typically they didn’t hover over you like that since they deal with running the labs more than drawing the actual blood itself. They did assist out sometimes in the past from what Steve had recalled.

“I’ve heard about you. Most of the blood banks have, you’re like the golden donor. Your blood is really good.”

It would sound weird in any other environment but Steve didn’t find it so unusual given the current one. The phlebotomist had stepped away for a moment, clearly leaving only him and the lab tech, and with a considerable time remaining before he was done, he didn’t mind having a conversation partner.

Plasma wasn’t nearly as quick as giving blood but it was less donated making it more valuable.

“I figured since it took so much to get me healthy, I should give it back.”

“Your medical history is insane.” The dark haired nodded, with manic eyes overlooking the several pages of history. “Ordinarily, you would never be able to donate plasma and yet it’s almost as if you were never sick in the first place. The human body can be really strange, don’t you think?”

“It can be. I didn’t catch your name?” Steve asked, it felt weird if there were going to conversing not to know and it was easier to pass the time talking than reading. Though he had brought a book and even a blanket to stave off the chill that plasma donation usually brought.

“Oh! It’s Tony.”

“You already know mine.”

“And your birthday and blood type.” Tony nodded. “Along with your medical history which like I said was interesting. How didn’t you get bored? Being cooped up at the hospital all that time?”

“That was really difficult.” Steve admitted, as a child, he hadn’t been as easy to entertain though he hadn’t tried to be a bother on his hard working saint of a single mother, he had still been a child, and never had the carefree or pain free existence that childhood was chalked up to be. “I read a lot. Sometimes the motion of tv made me sick so I couldn’t watch it, but I could listen to the radio.”

“You are legitimately like someone out of the old times.”

“I have been called old fashioned.”

“Your sense of style could use some updating, that’s true. Where do you shop in the senior’s sections?”

“We can’t all wear white lab coats and wear whatever we want underneath.” Steve chimed back.

“That’s true, I’m wearing socks with winged dicks on them right now.”

Steve laughed, a bit too loudly judging by the looks aimed into his direction.

“You are definitely quite hearty if you can still laugh like that.” Tony spoke fondly. “Some people think they can handle it, and then just slump back as the platelets get filtered out of them. I mean, everyone is different and a variance in that makes sense but it’s fun to see them puff up beforehand and then just deflate. Guess you’re not like that with that golden blood in your veins, hm?”

“You really like my blood a lot.”

“I’m a blood nerd. It’s a fascinating field.”

The phlebotomist checked back in, a few times while the minutes went by quickly as he kept talking with Tony and learnt more about the man before his session was up. Steve was almost sad it hadn’t taken longer, but then again, it was good that he had been hydrated enough, it had come out of him in the duration it had.

“See you next time our orbits collide.” Tony waved, heading back into the employees only section where the labs probably were.

Steve had waved back with his good arm.

He would have to wait a while before he could come back, as plasma donations were done every other week, but he couldn’t wait to see Tony again. They had such a lively conversation, and it had been cute to see Tony’s eyes light up when he talked about something that interested him. Steve could understand to a degree, his experiences as a patient had gifted him some medical knowledge but Tony was clearly bright and intelligent with how he rattled things off as if it was nothing.

Maybe he had a crush on the lab technician, but it didn’t seem it was entirely one sided either. Tony hadn’t just talked about his blood, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
